Ani-Manga High School
by HitsuSesshyFan
Summary: A crossover between a hole bunch of anime/manga characters. centered around my OC Hikari, i only have the character sheet up so far but it will be continued


I'm making an ultimate anime/manga crossover with a lot of characters, and i may need help with organizing the students that go to what classroom with what other people.

i will update this regularly

there aren't going to be any parings to start off with i may add some later

(basically its just fluff unless a lot of you people say otherwise)

there are going to be a lots of snarky jokes will be throughout the entire thing

i will accept some ideas (not your original characters) to add to the story

and now on with the character sheet (yes i know some people don't fit, its for a reason)

* * *

Ani-Manga Summer School character sheet

Principle: Fudo (From: Aquarion)

Vice principle: (A-M) Soi Fon (From: Bleach) (N-Z) Yoruichi Shihouin (From: Bleach)

Guidance councilor(s): Komui (From: -Man), Maes Hughes (From: Full Metal Alchemist)

Attendance person: Nanao (From: Bleach)

Lunch person(s): Roy Mustang (From: Full Metal Alchemist), Jet (From: Cowboy Bebop)

School nurse(s): Retsu Unohana (From: Bleach), Isane Kotetsu (From: Bleach)

ISS and OSS person: Kenpachi (From: Bleach)

Janitor: the Undertaker (From: Black Butler)

* * *

* one must be selected as a required course

(OC) original character

(AP) advanced placement

(RC) required course

(S.S.) summer school arc

(S.A.) regular school arc

* * *

Teachers:

Demonology 101 (RC): Hikari and the gang (OC)

Sword defensive arts*: Hikari (for S.S. arc only), (AP) Byakuya (From: Bleach)

Long range weapon arts*: Dotonano (OC)

Advanced weapon arts*: Riza Hawkeye (From: Full Metal Alchemist)

Energy arts*: Kakashi (From: Naruto), (AP) Hitsugaya (From: Bleach)

Biology (RC): Miuri (From: Bleach), (AP) Stein (From: Soul Eater)

Mathematics (RC): Fay Valentine (From: Cowboy Bebop)

Social studies (guardian world) (RC): Sudaku (Sara's OC)

Gym (RC): Uketake and his two third seats (From: Bleach)

Drivers Ed (RC): Jean-Jerome (From: Aquarion)

Agri-science/animal husbandry: Professor Oak (From: Pokemon)

Music (choir): Hikari, and sometimes Excalibur will show up (From: Soul Eater)

Music (instrumental): Maru, Raiba, and Shima (OC)

Theater: Washu (From: Tenchi Muyo)

Foreign language: Byakuya (From: Bleach)

School Store: Urahara (From: Bleach)

* * *

Students:

Scholarship students:

Maka Alburn (From: Soul Eater) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Death the kid (From: Soul Eater) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Haruhi (From: Ouran High School Host Club) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Kyoya (From: Ouran High School Host Club) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Uryu (From: Bleach) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Sakura (From: Naruto) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Sasuke (From: Naruto) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Neji (From: Naruto) (S.A.)

Tenten (From: Naruto) (S.A.)

Max (From: Pokemon) (S.A.)

Brock (From: Pokemon) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Edward (From: Full Metal Alchemist) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Alphonse (From: Full Metal Alchemist) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Ed (From: Cowboy Bebop) (S.A.)

Ciel (From: Black Butler) (S.A.)

Sam (From: Danny Phantom) (S.S.)

Tucker (From: Danny Phantom) (S.S.)

* * *

Students needing to take summer school, or other reasons:

Soul Evens (From: Soul Eater) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Patty (From: Soul Eater) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Liz (From: Soul Eater) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Black Star (From:: Soul Eater) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Tsubaki (From: Soul Eater) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Tamaki (From: Ouran High School Host Club) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Hikaru (From: Ouran High School Host Club) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Kaoru (From: Ouran High School Host Club) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Ichigo (From: Bleach) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Rukia (From: Bleach) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Renji (From: Bleach) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Naruto (From: Naruto) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Lee (From: Naruto) (S.A.)

Watanuki (From: xxxholic) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Domaki (From: xxxholic) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Himawari (From: xxxholic) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Allen (From: -Man) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Lenalee (From: -Man) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Kanda (From: -Man) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Lavi (From: -Man) (S.S.)

Miranda (From: -Man) (S.S.)

Ranma (From: Ranma 1/2) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Reoga (From: Ranma 1/2) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Akane (From: Ranma 1/2) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Ash (From: Pokemon) (S.S.) (S.A.)

May (From: Pokemon) (S.S.) (S.A.)

Danny (From: Danny Phantom) (S.S)

* * *

that's it so far, if anyone has any characters they want to see from a specific anime, and or want an explanation of why that person is in charge of that, or even a detailed description of what a person looks like, than message me. :D


End file.
